Switched
by GeneralMinZane
Summary: What if General Cryptor and Min-droid had an 'accident'. Would they ever be back to normal? Or will they be stuck like this forever?
1. Chapter 1: The Accident

Cryptor's pov

Me and Min-droid are just walking around because right now there is not much to do.

"What's in that room?" Min-droid asked. He pointed at a room I have never been in.

"I have no clue, I have never been in there," I replied.

"Then let's go in there," Min-droid said.

"Min-droid, I don't think that that is such a good idea," I said. And he already went in there didn't he. Min-droid! I go into the room.

"Look at all this cool stuff," Min-droid said. I see lots of inventions in here. I wonder why there are so many.

"Yeah, it is pretty cool I guess," I said.

"Look at this thing. It has a button. I wanna press the button!" he said.

"No, don't touch anything," I said.

"But it's a button, I have to," he said.

"Min-droid, don't," I said.

"Too late," he said. He presses the button, but nothing happens. Weird.

"Aww, I wanted something cool to happen," he said. Suddenly the thing explodes.

"Well was that cool enough for you?" I asked.

"I don't know, depends if anything else does anything cooler," he said.

"Probably not, let's go," I said.

"After I touch this thing," he said.

"No! No more touching anything!" I yelled.

"Please, it has a red button," he said.

"So?" I said.

"I have to hit the red button," he said.

"No, you don't. We are leaving, now," I said. He gets closer to it.

"Min-droid, get over here, now!" I said.

"No," he said. He is about to touch the red button. I run over to him. I grab his arm, but he uses his other arm to hit the button. It causes some small explosion or something…

...

...Next time I won't tell Min-droid what something is so he doesn't do that ever again. …Wait, something's not right. It's probably just me. I look over at Min-droid…something is definitely not right!


	2. Chapter 2: The Idea

General Cryptor's pov

How could this have happened? This can't really be happening, right? I'm pretty sure it is really happening though. How am I looking at myself if it didn't happen though? We must have somehow switched bodies. How? Why? I don't want to be stupid, short, pathetic Min-droid. Wow…he is really short. I feel so short right now! How can he stand this! I see Min-droid looking at me weird.

"Am I really that short?" he asked. That is really all he cares about right now!

"Yes, you are this short. How can that be the only thing you care about right now!? Do you not see that we are in each other bodies!" I yelled.

"It's not that bad is it?" he asked.

"Not that bad! How can you think this is not bad?!" I yelled.

"You're just mad that you are short now," he said.

"No!" I yelled.

"So since you're not mad, you must be happy then that you are short," he said.

"I am a little mad. I'm not happy at all. How are you always so happy?" I asked.

"I just imagine everyone else shorter than me," he replied.

"You're weird," I said.

"Yeah, I know," he said.

"We have to find a way to change back," I said.

"Already?" he asked.

"Yes. We are going to change back right now!" I yelled.

"How?" he asked.

"The same way we got in this stupid mess in the first place," I replied.

"How?" he asked.

"By you hitting the stupid red button on that stupid invention!" I yelled.

"Are you saying this is all my fault?" he asked.

"Yes, that is exactly what I am saying! I told you not to go in here, but you did! I told you not to touch anything, but you did! I told you not to hit the red button, but you did!" I yelled.

"I guess it is somewhat my fault," he said.

"Yeah, now hit the red button like you did last time," I said.

"Fine," he said. He starts to walk over to the button, but falls.

"How did you fall?" I asked.

"I'm not used to being tall I guess," he replied.

"Ugh, just let me hit the dumb button then," I said. I start to walk over to the button, but I fall. I hear Mindroid laughing.

"Don't laugh at me, you fell too," I said.

"I know I did," he said. I stand up. I can do this. I start to slowly walk over to the stupid invention. I start to fall, but I grab onto the table the invention is on. This isn't that hard to walk. Yeah, I'm lying, it is hard and awful. I reach over and hit the button. It doesn't do anything.

"Min-droid, why isn't it doing anything?" I asked.

"Maybe I have to be the one to touch it," he replied.

"Then get over here and touch it," I said.

"…Fine," he said. He gets up. He starts to walk over here. He doesn't seem like he is going to fall. He gets close to the table and then falls…on me. This is probably really weird to see because of the way he is on me.

"Ugh, get off of me," I said. He gets up.

"That hurt, don't ever do that again you idiot," he said.

"Yeah, because I totally meant to do that," he said.

"I hope you didn't because you were lying on me really weird," I said.

"…Yeah…" he said.

"…Just hit the button," I said.

"Ok," he said. He presses the button. Nothing.

"Why isn't it working?" I asked.

"Why are you asking me? You are the general," he said.

"Well yeah…but I...um…Let's ask the Overlord," I said.

"Really?" he asked.

"Do you have a better idea?" I asked.

"…No," he replied.

"Then we will ask him," I said.

"Fine," he said. We walk out of the room. We see a nindroid. He is looking at us weird.

"What?" I asked.

"You do know that you are not allowed in there," he replied. Oh. Maybe we shouldn't tell the Overlord.

"…Of course we knew that, I was just seeing what was in there," Min-droid said.

"You mean that you followed me in there because I was being a complete idiot and not doing what I was told but didn't listen and still went in there, but you got me out before I did something very stupid that I would later regret," I said.

"Yes, that's what I meant," Min-droid said.

"…Ok then," the nindroid said.

"So where is the Overlord?" Min-droid asked.

"He's on the top floor like he usually is last thing I knew. Why do you ask?" the nindroid asked.

"He only asks that because of super secret general business, right?" I said to Min-droid.

"Yes, I would love to tell you but I can't and if I did I would have to kill you immediately. You wouldn't want to me to do that would you?" Min-droid asked.

"No, General Cryptor," the nindroid replied.

"That's what I thought," Min-droid said. The nindroid then walks away.

"You can be a little threatening at times, but you need to be more threatening," I said.

"Wait…what, why?" he asked.

"Because change of plans, we have to pretend to be each other," I replied.

"Why?" he asked.

"Did you not hear the nindroid? He said that we aren't allowed in there. We were in there, so we will get in trouble, so in order to not get caught we have to pretend to be each other until we learn how to change back," I replied.

"You are willing to do all of that just because you don't want to get in trouble?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"Is it worth it?" he asked.

"Have you ever gotten in trouble by the Overlord?" I asked.

"No," he replied.

"Well it is definitely worth it," I said.

"Fine, I'll pretend to be you," he said.

"Good, and I have to pretend to be you," I said.

"Ok, but I have one question," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"How do I act like you?" he asked. This is going to feel like a very long day trying to teach him how to be like me. And it gets even better, he has to teach me how to act like him.


	3. Chapter 3

Min-droid's pov

I look at…myself I guess. This is really weird. Am I really that short? And that adorable? No wonder all the other nindroids make fun of me all the time. If I were them I know I would. But I'm not them.

"Were you listening?" General Cryptor asked. Um…he was telling me something?

"No," I replied.

"I kind of thought so. You always have that look whenever you aren't paying attention. So what is your excuse for not listening this time?" he asked. What look?

"I was thinking about how short I look. And also how adorable I look," I replied.

"Yes, you are very short and adorable. I think we both know that now. All the nindroids know that. Also don't you think it is weird you are calling yourself adorable." he said.

"Yes, and also I didn't think I was that short," I said.

"Well you are. You are at least a foot shorter than all the other nindroids," he said.

"I'm not that much shorter!" I said.

"Really, you really think that? Are you not looking at yourself!?" he said.

"I guess I am almost a foot shorter than the other nindroids," I said.

"You just don't want to admit it that you are a lot shorter than the other nindroids," he said.

"Well now you are that short, so if I were you I would be shutting up right now," I said.

"I'm going to murder you!" he yelled.

"If you kill me then aren't you killing yourself since I am you now? Also that would make it so that you are stuck like that forever," I said. Well I'm not sure if I'm right or not. He could just kill me then get his body fixed and then we can be turned back to normal. But then he would have to get the Overlord involved so I don't think he would be willing to kill me right now.

"Since when did you get so smart?" he asked.

"Since you became so dumb," I replied.

"I am not dumb!" he yelled.

"Yes, you are," I said.

"Just stop," he said.

"Fine," I said.

"We still have to act like each other don't we?" he said.

"Yeah," I replied.

"So you have no idea how to be me?" he asked.

"Nope, all I know is that you are a hothead," I replied.

"You just couldn't wait to call me a hothead, could you?" he asked.

"Nope," I replied. He glares at me, but it looks adorable and not even intimidating. I like him better like this.

"Well first of all you have to lie, a lot. I know you will definitely have a problem with that," he said.

"What makes you think that?" I asked.

"Because you never lie, you always tell the truth. You're evil, it's okay to lie!" he replied.

"What if I don't want to lie though?" I asked.

"I don't care about what you do and don't want to do. I am telling you what you have to do, so you will do it," he replied.

"Fine," I said.

"Good, so yes you do have to be somewhat like a hothead, not that I am a hothead, but I do act like one sometimes," he said.

"How do I do that?" I asked.

"You need to yell a lot, be mean a lot, make fun of people a lot, get mad a lot, beat up people a lot, and sometimes kill people," he replied.

"Why?" I asked.

"Like you said, well sort of. I am sort of a hothead, like I act like one once in a while, not very much at all though," he replied.

"If you aren't a hothead a lot, then why did you say a lot after most of the things you said?" I asked.

"…Anyways you also have to be an amazing fighter. I know you are somewhat good, but you have to be amazing at it. Also you have to fight with two swords instead of just one," he said. He completely ignored my last question. He just doesn't want to admit he is a hothead, just like I don't want to admit how short I actually am.

"I am an amazing fighter though," I said.

"No, as I already stated, you are a somewhat good fighter, not an amazing one," he said.

"You're stupid and mean," I said.

"I'm evil, what do you expect. You're evil too though, so don't be complaining, you baby," he said.

"I am not a baby!" I yelled.

"You don't like being called a baby, do you?" he asked.

"Shut up!" I yelled.

"Well, I guess you yell enough," he said.

"Yeah, it can't be that hard to be you," I said.

"You say that now, but I'm not done yet. You also have to be bossy. You can't whine, be annoying, or complain at all, like the baby you are," he said. I glare at him. He smirks.

"I am not a baby," I said.

"You also cannot be childish, and don't tell me you are not, because you are," he said.

"How am I childish?" I asked.

"Well...you do childish things," he replied. That's a great answer.

"Anything else?" I asked.

"…Oh I forgot to mention that you cannot be mean to or disagree with the Overlord or Pythor, don't ask why, just don't," he replied.

"Is that it?" I asked.

"…Yes," he replied.

"Ok, it doesn't sound that hard," I said.

"So what do I have to do to act like you?" he asked.

"Well since you think I'm childish you have to be that, but not too much because I am not that childish," I replied.

"Ok," he said.

"You also have to be nice. So don't yell at anyone, don't make fun of anyone, don't beat up anyone, and especially don't kill anyone. Unless someone is making fun of you or if they pet you, or something else you don't like that is actually mean, then you yell at them. If they don't stop then you start to beat them up. If that doesn't work then you kill them," I said.

"You can be violent when you want to, can't you?" he asked.

"I guess," I replied.

"Have you ever killed anyone?" he asked.

"No," I replied.

"If you kill anyone who is mean to you and won't stop, then why haven't you ever done that to me?" he asked.

"Um…because…I…don't want to," I replied.

"Why not?" he asked.

"…You also have to be happy, a lot. Which will be hard for you since you are such a hothead," I said.

"I am not a hothead!" he yelled.

"You're not?" I said.

"Just because I yelled does not mean I'm a hothead," he said. He glares at me, which is still adorable.

"Anyways, you also have to listen to…uh…me," I said.

"No way!" he yelled.

"I have to listen to you!" I said.

"No! You are supposed to listen to me! You don't though! You just do whatever you want! You think you are so special that you can just do whatever you want! You are just a spoiled brat!" he yelled.

"No! You are the spoiled brat! You get whatever you want just because you are the general!" I yelled.

"No, I don't!" he yelled.

"Yes, you do!" I yelled.

"No, I don't! You dumb idiot!" he yelled.

"Name one time you have never gotten your way!" I yelled.

"No! I don't have to listen to you!" he yelled.

"Well I don't have to listen to you!" I yelled.

"Stop arguing you two!" Pythor yelled. Wait…Pythor?

"Pythor?!" we both said.

"Yes, and what are you arguing about now?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied. Since I'm General Cryptor now I have to be the one who talks to him the most, at least I think so.

"Nothing? So that's why you were yelling at each other?" he asked.

"We weren't yelling at each other," I replied.

"Then what were you both doing?" he asked.

"Arguing about who was better, you or the Overlord, and I was saying it was you, and Min-droid was saying that the Overlord was better," I replied.

"Oh, well I'm glad you are smart enough to know that I am better than Overlord, unlike Min-droid," he said. He walks away. That was close.

"Not bad," General Cryptor said.

"What?" I asked.

"That lie you just suddenly came up with, see you can lie pretty well. And you didn't die from it, so you can keep doing that, right?" he asked.

"I guess so," I replied.

"But we do have a problem," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"The video cameras. First of all they have footage of us in that room we weren't allowed in. Also now they have footage of us talking about us being each other. If the Overlord watches it then he will know what is wrong with us and then see what we did earlier," he replied.

"So how do we fix it?" I asked.

"I know how to delete the footage. I just have to get to where you can watch the cameras. Which I don't know how because the Overlord is usually near there and I don't know how I would sneak past him," he replied.

"The air vents," I said.

"What about them?" he asked.

"Now that you are me you can fit in them and just sneak in there that way," I replied.

"That is a great plan. Maybe I underestimated you," he said.

"Yeah, you did. Just like all the other nindroids," I said.

"So it won't be that hard," he said.

"No, it won't," I said.

"So how do I get in the air vents?" he asked.

"I'll show you once I show you the one closest to where you have to go," I replied.

"Ok, then let's go, before the Overlord or anyone else will ever be able to see any of the footage," he said.

"Ok," I said. We start walking. Maybe it won't be so bad being him. Maybe it'll be kind of fun.


	4. Chapter 4

Cryptor's pov

"There, that is the air vent closest to the video cameras," Min-droid said.

"Wouldn't someone get lost in there?" I asked.

"Not if you know your way around," he replied.

"I don't know my way around though," I said. If someone gets lost if they don't know their way around, then how does Min-droid know his way around? He must have gotten lost a lot then, right? I'll ask him about that later.

"Go straight for two different ways to go, then go left…wait no, go right, then take another…left and then you are there," Min-droid said. He is awful at explaining things.

"So go straight, take the third right, then turn left?" I said.

"I'm pretty sure that's what you do," he replied.

"You better not be wrong," I said.

"Good luck and try not to get lost," Min-droid said.

"Yeah, thanks," I said. I go into the air vents. Wow this is kind of a small space. Ok, it is very small. I'm surprised I am able to move around through here. I crawl past one way I could turn. He better be right. I keep going straight. So I go straight then I go right. That's not too hard. Wait…I know at one point in time Min-droid got left and right confused with each other. I had the nindroids help teach him how to learn which way is left and right. I'm not sure if it worked or not. Well if he is wrong then I can just go the other way, while not getting lost. I go past another way I could turn. So next I have to go right then left, if he is right. Maybe there will be only one way I can turn up here though. I stop crawling. I see two ways I could go, left or right. Maybe I shouldn't always assume that he is wrong. I trust him and go right. I better not regret this. So now I need to go left. I keep crawling. I'm not seeing a left. He was wrong and I should have never trusted him! Oh wait, I can turn left up ahead, it just took a while to get to it. I go left and I see an air vent opening up ahead and I take it off. He was right after all. Those nindroids did a good job teaching him the difference between left and right. Although I don't understand how he got those messed up. I thought he knew them, but later on he got them confused with each other. I'm not sure how he forgot. Maybe the nindroids told him he was wrong or something. I can think about that later though, right now I have to delete the footage on the video cameras. I walk over to the video cameras. Well I can see the video cameras fine, but I can't see any of the controls! I stand on my tiptoes. That didn't really help, but I can kind of see the controls now. Hopefully I can do this. I can reach, just barely, but I can do what I need to. I need cameras…59, 60, 63, and the camera in the room we were in all deleted. I select cameras 59, 60, and 63 and hit the delete button twice, which deletes all footage from those cameras. Now what camera was in that room? I go through the different cameras. Found it, camera 53. I hit delete twice. I look back up…and see a camera. I need to delete that one to. I turn invisible so I won't be seen and I select camera 77 and hit delete twice. Done! I go back in the air vents, put the air vent opening back on, and turn visible. If I had to go straight for two turns, then go right, then left, now I need to go right, left, then straight, still not too hard. I start crawling and turn right and continue crawling. I am proud of Min-droid for being right, for once. He was almost wrong though, but he did correct himself so that was good. I turn left, now all I have to do is go straight. I don't see why Min-droid likes being in here. It is way too small in here! Yeah, it's great if you want to get away from anyone, but it is seriously way too small in here! He must like small spaces a lot more than me. Finally, I get out. I take the air vent opening off, get out, and put it back on.

"Did you get lost at all?" Min-droid asked.

"No, I didn't. You were right at remembering where to go," I replied. Good job, Min-droid.

"Oh, okay. I was worried that I got you lost or something," he said.

"Why are you being so nice? You are usually mean to me, General Cryptor," I said. Hopefully Min-droid understands what I'm doing.

"You're right, Min-droid. Why would I ever be nice to you, your just a piece of scrap," he said. Harsh, am I really that mean to him? Why should I care though?

"I am not a piece of scrap!" I said.

"Yes, you are, Shorty," he said.

"I am not short!" I said.

"Stop arguing!" someone yelled…Overlord. We both look at him. Well more like I'm looking _up_ at him!

"Yes, Overlord," we both said.

"I am sick of you always arguing! Why don't you just accept that you are short, Min-droid. And Cryptor, you can make fun of him later, I need you to come with me," the Overlord said. What? Min-droid and I need to stick together. What is Min-droid going to say? There is only one thing he can say though. He better not blow our cover. I hope it's not about the video cameras.

"Yes, Overlord," Min-droid said. The Overlord starts walking away. Min-droid looks at me and then walks away with the Overlord. I am all alone, now what? He better not mess up. He probably will and I won't be there to help him. This is the stupid Overlord's fault that Min-droid is going to mess up.

"I hate you Overlord," I said.

"Why do you hate the Overlord, Min-droid?" a nindroid asked. Why did he just call me Min-droid! Oh, yeah. I look like Min-droid now. I will never get used to that.

"What do you want?" I asked.

"Answer my question first," he said.

"Why should I listen to you," I said. I almost blew it by saying I'm their general.

"Do you really not want to listen to me," he said. Does Min-droid really listen to them? I'm not sure if he would or wouldn't. What would Min-droid say or do?

"I hate the Overlord because it's his fault I'm short," I said.

"Of course you hate someone just because they made you short. That's not a good reason to hate someone," he replied. He didn't answer my questions.

"You didn't answer my question. I answered yours, so now you have to answer mine," I said.

"You know what I want," he said.

"Actually no, I don't," I said.

"You aren't very smart at all, are you!" he yelled. Don't you dare yell at me! I am your general! I just look like Min-droid right now.

"I am sometimes," I said.

"How dumb are you!" he yelled.

"I'm not dumb, I'm just not as smart as you sometimes, but usually I am a lot smarter than you," I said.

"Take that back, Shorty!" he yelled.

"I…am not…short!" I yelled. I get picked up.

"If you weren't short, I wouldn't be holding you right now very high off the ground," he said.

"Put me down!" I yelled. I kick my legs to try to get him to put me down. That doesn't work. I try to touch the floor with my feet. That doesn't work either. How short am I!

"Do you want me to put you down?" he asked. That has got to be the stupidest question I have ever heard. Of course I want to be put down.

"Yes," I replied.

"Ok," he said. Well they aren't that mean are they? Wait…he's smirking. What is he planning to do? He throws me…

Min-droid's pov

How much does he talk? Blah blah blah. How does General Cryptor stand listening to him? All he does is say gold ninja this, get rid of the ninja that, why does Pythor eat everything? It's so annoying.

"Pay attention. I shouldn't have to tell you that," the Overlord said. He knows I wasn't paying attention? How?

"Yes, Overlord," I said. …This is so boring. He just keeps talking about the ninja and Lloyd, whoever that is. Is that one of the ninja or something? We need to capture the golden ninja and kill the others. …I wonder what General Cryptor is doing…probably being bothered by the other nindroids or something.

"Do you have any ideas?" the Overlord asked. About what? Maybe I should have been listening this time. I'm not very good at being General Cryptor.

"About what?" I asked.

"What do I always tell you? You have to listen to me!...Do you have any ideas about defeating the ninja?" he asked. General Cryptor doesn't listen? Maybe I'm not doing go bad at being him after all. How do you defeat ninja? They are strong so separating them might help. Mayabe the nindroids can cause a distraction or something like that to get the ninja to go after them. Then somehow get them to split up and then have a whole group of nindroids waiting for each ninja to defeat them….That's actually not that bad of an idea.

"I have an idea. We could have a few nindroids cause a distraction of some sort to get the ninja to go after them and those nindroids will split up so that the ninja will have to split up. Then those nindroids will each go someplace where there is a group of nindroids waiting, then each group will defeat a ninja," I said.

"…That is actually a good idea. Maybe even the best one you have had yet," he said.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm impressed, just a little though. You can leave and go do…whatever it is that you do and I'll figure out the details of our plan with Pythor," the Overlord said. I leave. I can't believe I was able to come up with that. I did better than General Cryptor did. It's not so hard being the general. I don't know why General Cryptor makes it seem so hard. It's actually easy. I wonder how he likes being me right now. I always hated it when he left me. The other nindroids always bothered me. They don't usually go around me when General Cryptor is around, they're scared of him. I don't blame them, he can be scary. When he leaves though, they are very mean. I hope they're not too mean to him. I know I should probably want the nindroids to be as mean to him as they are to me, but I don't like others getting picked on. I am always made fun of and I don't like it and I don't want anyone else to have to go through what I do. I should go find him, just to make sure he is ok. Where would he be though? Usually I just wander around when General Cryptor leaves me. Maybe that's what he is doing. I start walking. If I wander then maybe I can find him. I just hope I find him before the other nindroids do.

"Hey Min-droid," someone said. One of the nindroids know it's me! Or they're just talking to General Cryptor. Either way I found him. I turn around. It is General Cryptor.

"Is it a good idea to call me Min-droid?" I asked.

"Well, no," he replied.

"Then why did you?" I asked.

"I don't know," he replied. He seems…a little different.

"Are you ok?" I asked.

"What makes you think I'm not?" he asked.

"Nothing," I replied.

"So how did it go with the Overlord?" he asked.

"Great actually, I came up with a great idea, according to the Overlord," I replied.

"…Oh, that's…great," he said. Maybe I should not have said anything about that.

"So how did it go after I left, meet any nindroid?" I asked.

"No, I didn't. I just waited for you to get done with the Overlord," he said. He turns around and starts to walk away.

"I know you did!" I said. He stops and turns back toward me.

"I did what?" he asked. He's pretending not to know.

"You know, you met some nindroids," I replied.

"…Only one," he said. Really, usually there are a few. I think he's lying, he acts like he is.

"What did he do?" I asked.

"Nothing," he replied. He's lying.

"I know the nindroids better than you, what did he do? I know he did something," I said.

"All he did was pick me up," he said.

"That's it? I want you to tell me the truth," I said.

"…He also threw me and I hit the wall, but I didn't get hurt, I'm fine, so leave me alone," he said. He runs away from me. I don't think that's it and I find that hard to believe if it was true. Well I guess I never told him everything the nindroids did to me, and I don't plan on it, so he doesn't have to tell me. I do feel bad that he has to deal with the other nindroids, a little. He did always think I was overreacting and now he knows that I'm not. At least he won't tell me I overreact anymore because I do not overreact, the nindroids are really mean to me and I have no idea why. I don't have to worry about that for now, I'm the general now and they wouldn't even dare to be mean to me. Maybe that's one of the reasons why he didn't tell me, because he would have to admit that I wasn't overreacting and he would also have to admit that he was wrong. He can't do that since he is never wrong. He just thinks that he is better than me because he was the general. Well now I'm the general and I'm better than him! He never believed me or just never cared about how the nindroids were mean to me, so I don't care if the nindroids are mean to him! He can't complain when the nindroids are man to him for just one day when they have been mean to me my whole life! They don't even have a dumb reason to be that mean! So I don't care if they are mean to him.

Cryptor's pov

The nindroids aren't that mean…right? I don't think they are. All they did was pick me up….Anyways, Min-droid does overreact, he probably thinks he doesn't but he does. I'm not complaining how mean they are! The nindroids are just so…stupid! Min-droid may look at it badly, but I don't! If they are mean to me, they think I'm Min-droid, if they think I'm Min-droid, then that plan is working great. I am just going to completely avoid Min-droid though. I do not want or even need his stupid help. I always have to be around him. It's annoying. All the other nindroids were scared of me so I had to be with dumb Min-droid. He always gets me into some kind of trouble and I think he does it purposely. He can't just listen to me! He has to do the opposite! Like a short adorable idiot! I don't care if I may kind of sort of need him because of the other nindroids. They can be as mean to me as they want, but I will never need Min-droid. I'll figure out how to switch us back myself. I don't need anyone else. I'm the smartest nindroid there is! I won't ever need anyone else. This is _all_ Min-droid's fault! He is so stupid! There is no way he did great with the Overlord. I'm the general he's not, how is he good at that! He shouldn't be! It's not fair!

"Hey, Min-droid," a nindroid said. Oh boy, not another nindroid.

"What?" I asked. I really want to yell at him.

"I was told to ask if you want to be one of the nindroids to go on the mission," he replied. Mission?

"What mission?" I asked.

"The one General Cryptor came up with. Weren't you told?" he asked.

"No! I was not told! If I was told I wouldn't be asking you what mission!" I yelled.

"Why are you yelling so much more recently?" he asked. Oh no.

"Because General Cryptor told me to be louder, so I am," I said.

"Louder? I thought you were loud enough," he said.

"Are you trying to say General Cryptor is wrong?" I asked.

"No! I would never. General Cryptor is always right," he replied.

"So what is the mission?" I asked.

"We are going to attack the ninja tonight with General Cryptor's newest strategy," he replied.

"What is it?" I asked.

"We weren't told in detail what it is, so I have no idea, but are you going?" he asked.

"…No," I said.

"Ok," he said. He started to walk away.

"Wait," I said.

"What?" he asked.

"Who told you to ask me?" I asked.

"General Cryptor did, but I think he said the Overlord told him to," he replied.

"Oh," I said. He walks away. I just realized something. The nindroid actually talked to me. Huh, I never thought that they would. I know I didn't want to see Min-droid, but I will and ask him what his plan is. I walk around looking for him. I finally found him.

"Hey Min-I mean General Cryptor," I said. There are other nindroids around so that could have ended badly.

"Oh, hi," he said. Why am I the one messing up! I think this stupid body is bad luck!

"Come with me," I said.

"No," he said.

"Do it," I said.

"Why?" he asked.

"I have a question to ask you, or maybe a few," I said.

"Ugh, fine," he said. We both start walking and I take him somewhere with no nindroids around.

"What is so important that you have to bother me?" he asked. He seems different, weird.

"What 'great idea' are the nindroids talking about?" I asked.

"The one I came up with," he replied.

"I know that! What is it though?" I asked.

"Why do you care?" he asked.

"Because it is _my_ army," I replied.

"You're wrong. It _was_ your army, now it's mine," he said.

"Min-droid, seriously stop it," I said.

"I'm not Min-droid anymore, you are Min-droid now," he said.

"Min-droid, you're crazy. Just because you are in my body does not mean you are me," I said.

"Yes, it does. Everyone is treating me just like they would treat you. I am no longer the weird defective one, you are now," he said.

"Min-droid, you are not me," I said.

"You're right, I'm the better you," he said.

"What?" I asked.

"The Overlord said my idea was the best ever," he replied.

"He did?" I asked.

"Yes, so I'm the better you, you're just jealous of me because now you are the worthless one," he replied.

"Min-droid, you are being mean stop," I said.

"No, I know the truth about why I am-I mean was short. This is _all_ your fault!" he yelled. Oh no. He asked didn't he?

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Because I asked the stupid Ovelord, he did ask me why, but I said because I forgot, so he told me that it is because of your stupid armor I am-was short!" he yelled. So he did ask and he wasn't lying.

"It's not my fault I have armor," I said.

"Yes, it is. If you weren't made then I wouldn't have been made short!" he yelled.

"Well if you weren't made, you would have never been made short. So this whole argument wouldn't be happening. We wouldn't be stuck in each other bodies. And you wouldn't make my life so miserable!" I yelled.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"No! You shut up you piece of scrap! And don't tell me you aren't that! I am in your dumb short body, so I know what it's like and it's awful!" I yelled.

"Don't call me that!" he yelled.

"I will if I want to! Piece of scrap!" I yelled. I can't tell if he is mad or upset…We stare at each other.

"…Fine, since you think that I will never bother you ever again," he said. He sounds…sad. He starts to walk away. I didn't want to make him sad, maybe a little mad, but not sad. I walk after him.

"Min-droid…I-" I started to say.

"I don't want to hear anything you have to say ever again," he said.

"But-"I started to say.

"No! What did I just tell you! Leave me alone!" he yelled. He pushes me. I fall to the ground. He walks away. I get up…Maybe I should have told him why he is short. Instead I just pretended like I didn't know. So this is kind of my fault. Maybe that's why he seemed so mad. He would have hated me, but now he hates me anyways and now he is stronger than me. In my defense the Overlord told me not to tell him. None of this is my fault. I still could have told him. I don't do a lot of things the Overlord says. That hurt when he pushed me though. I never knew I was so strong. Maybe I should have been nicer, just a little, to him because when I pet him he always claimed that I was hitting him. Maybe it really did feel like I was hitting him. Of course, he could have just been overreacting. Either way I was mean to him. I see a few of nindroids looking at me. They must have come over when they saw Min-droid push me.

"What are you looking at," I said. They smirk at me. That can't be good.


End file.
